


Щенки в корзинке

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Series: Броку нравится [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: У них ведь не так уж и много правил, верно? Всего два на самом деле, несложно запомнить. Первое: Брок их не трахает. Не тогда, когда они играют, по крайней мере. И второе: Стив и Баки не прикасаются друг к другу без разрешения.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Броку нравится [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Щенки в корзинке

**Author's Note:**

> Работы внутри цикла можно читать в любой последовательности и в любых количествах, они не связаны между собой ничем, кроме общих исходных данных: у Брока, Стива и Баки устоявшиеся отношения с элементами D/S, Брок – верхний, Стив и Баки – его нижние.

Первое, что слышит Брок, когда заходит в квартиру и захлопывает дверь ногой – в одной руке у него картонный подстаканник с тремя порциями кофе из Старбакса, другая в кармане пальто, на пульте управления, и указательный палец скользит, прокручивая правое регулировочное колесико, – долгий, полный отчаяния звук. Длящийся, и длящийся, и длящийся, а потом переходящий в тихий полувсхлип-полустон и обрывающийся внезапно и вдруг. Голосистый из этих двоих у них Роджерс, и Брок, почувствовав, как в штанах наливается только недавно опавший член, облизывает пересохшие губы, отставляет кофе на тумбочку и снимает пальто. Кофе холодный – два простецких латте для него и Стива и одна непонятная, до пизды сладкая бурда для Баки, – но только холодный у них в такие дни и котируется: все равно они доберутся до него нескоро, горячий трижды успеет заледенеть и потерять всякий вкус. Звук, доносящийся из гостиной, повторяется: тише на этот раз, но как будто еще жалобней, и Брок поспешно стягивает ботинки нога об ногу и поворачивает ключ, запирая входную дверь.

Ему нравится в такие дни придумывать повод выбраться из дома на пару часов. Ему особенно нравится возвращаться.

Брок достает пульт управления – размером меньше ладони, тонкий и почти ничего не весит – из кармана пальто и прежде, чем пройти в гостиную, выкручивает левое колесико на скоростной минимум. Ответом на это вероломное действие становится обиженный резкий всхлип. Стив поворачивает голову на звук шагов и снова всхлипывает, после чего протяжно и сладко скулит, пытаясь хоть немного выпрямиться. Клетка, в которой Брок запирает его всякий раз, когда уходит в их особенные дни по выдуманным делам, ему тесна: на коленях, согнувшись в три погибели, кое-как устроившись, он едва в ней помещается, и его широченные плечи упираются в толстые стальные прутья. Стив обнажен, если не считать перчаток, тугого кожаного ошейника и металлической клетки на члене.

– Соскучился, детка? – спрашивает Брок, чувствуя, как в секунду хрипнет голос, отказывают остатки мозгов и волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Стив издает согласный, на этот раз радостный звук сквозь крупный кляп-шар, растягивающий его розовые, такие охуенные губы. Брок тихонько смеется, и подходит ближе, и треплет его через прутья по влажным от пота, прилипшим ко лбу волосам. – Вижу, что соскучился.

Стив снова пытается приподняться, податься на ласку и переступает на коленях. Его лодыжки примотаны к бедрам черным бондажным скотчем, и в таком положении ступни, смотрящие вертикально вверх, кажутся до нелепого беззащитными. Броку нравится иногда проводить по ним ногтями, от пяток до самых пальцев, и слушать, как Стив вскрикивает через кляп, а потом быстро-быстро дышит, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание. Брок отводит пряди Стиву со лба, убирает руку под возмущенный скулеж и поворачивается к закрытой двери спальни, из которой не раздается никаких подозрительных звуков. Улыбка на его губах становится совсем уж идиотически счастливой, и Брок закусывает ее.

Прежде чем выпустить Баки, Брок подходит к комоду, выдвигает верхний ящик и достает то, что ему понадобится, особенно не скрываясь: с такого ракурса Стив все равно не поймет, что это, и элемент сюрприза сохранится. Смешок срывается с кончика языка, когда Брок перехватывает предмет поудобней и идет отпирать спальню. Баки – с таким же, как у Стива, образом закрепленными ногами и руками в специальных перчатках, накрепко фиксирующих пальцы прижатыми к ладони, но без кляпа – ждет у самой двери и послушно наклоняет голову, когда Брок тянется погладить его по встрепанным волосам.

– Привет, – шепчет Брок, присаживаясь перед Баки на корточки. Он скользит пальцами по его лицу, оглаживает скулы, подбородок и губы и совсем не возражает, когда Баки, тихо выдохнув, влажно и горячо лижет его пальцы. Стив за спиной ревниво поскуливает и шумно ворочается в по-прежнему запертой клетке. Баки поднимает на Брока глаза и снова лижет его пальцы. – Привет, хороший мой.

Признаться честно, Брок, когда они пробовали впервые, думал, что все будет наоборот и именно Баки окажется тем, кто будет голосить без передыху и кого придется раз за разом затыкать, но Стив, обычно сдержанный и собранный, неожиданно его переплюнул. Не только к удивлению Брока и Баки, но, кажется, и к своему собственному удивлению тоже.

– Не сильно заскучали? – спрашивает Брок, и бесконечный нудный скулеж Стива за спиной обрывается так резко, что Брок едва не смеется. Баки бросает на клетку быстрый вороватый взгляд, и это сдает их с потрохами. Черт, Брок понял бы все с полпинка, даже если бы не установил пару месяцев назад камеры и не наблюдал, сидя в Старбаксе с нормальным горячим кофе, на экране мобильного, как эти двое без спросу лижутся и вообще отлично проводят время.

У Брока, кажется, даже крепче встает, когда он вспоминает, как Стив прижимался зареванным лицом к прутьям своей клетки, пока Баки снаружи вылизывал его растянутый вокруг кляпа рот длинными мазками мягкого, розового языка. Баки Брок не винил, о, нет. Да и как вообще можно было винить Баки? Если бы он был на его месте, а Роджерс без конца издавал настолько отчаянные, полные искреннего, непереносимого страдания звуки, он бы тоже не выдержал и нашел способ выбраться из запертой комнаты, подвала, да даже из ада. Только бы оказаться рядом, убедиться, что все в порядке, утешить. Нарушить к хуям все правила.

Нет, Баки Брок определенно не винил, но Стив с каждым разом становился все большей и большей проблемой: не помогали ни кляп, ни пробка на дистанционном управлении в заднице, призванная его занять и отвлечь, ни даже клетка. А без дисциплины им было ну совсем никак.

– У меня есть для тебя подарок, хороший, – говорит Брок. – Но сначала я кое-что тебе покажу.

Он поднимается на ноги и, аккуратно взяв Баки за подбородок, тянет того ближе к центру комнаты, так, чтобы было видно Стиву. Стив, словно почувствовав неладное, снова принимается за свое. Брок оборачивается, шикает на него, не добивается особого результата и снова сосредотачивает свое внимание на Баки.

Баки выглядит виноватым. Баки преданно заглядывает в глаза.

Господи, как же палятся, – даже стыдно за них немного.

Брок широко-широко улыбается.

– Вон там, – подсказывает он и за подбородок разворачивает голову Баки в нужном направлении. Туда, где последние пару месяцев пряталась камера. – На верхней полке. Между книг. Отличный ракурс, кстати. И вы так горячо смотритесь вместе.

В этот раз они оба издают этот потрясающий беспомощный звук, от которого у Брока сжимается все внутри, – синхронно. Стив в клетке загнанно дышит, пытается выпрямиться, отчего прутья скрипят натужно, но выдерживают давление.

Баки напрягается и пытается пятиться назад, когда Брок поднимает руку, которую до сих пор держал опущенной, и демонстрирует ему его новый кляп.

Да, детка. Вот этот точно подойдет. Самое то для непослушных щенков вроде тебя и твоего неугомонного, жадного до прикосновений парня.

У них ведь, думает Брок, не так уж и много правил, верно? Всего два на самом деле, несложно запомнить. Первое: Брок их не трахает, не тогда, когда они играют, по крайней мере. И второе: они не прикасаются друг к другу без разрешения.

А разрешения Брок не давал.

Горячее и огромное, такое всеобъемлющее, что даже немного боязно становится, поднимается внутри него и затапливает всего снизу доверху, так, что становится трудно дышать.

– Тише, тише, хороший. Куда собрался?

Брок перехватывает Баки за кольцо ошейника, и удерживает, и тянет назад, и Баки позволяет ему это, послушно замирая на месте. Вскидывает взгляд повлажневших глаз и облизывает губы, но молчит, хотя Брок чувствует, всем собой чувствует, как тихое «пожалуйста» жжет ему язык. Броку кажется, что он и сам сейчас – один сплошной оголенный нерв. Каждый раз, как первый, когда эти двое оставляют на целый уикэнд свою излюбленную приставку «супер» и позволяют ему побыть рядом – вот так. Позаботиться о себе во всех допустимых смыслах.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Брок. Он откладывает кляп и осторожно гладит Баки по волосам и лицу. Успокаивает, как дикое пугливое животное, пока он не начинает дышать ровнее и не тянется снова доверчиво и нежно в ответ на ласку. – Вот так. Все хорошо. Ты молодец. Молодец. Это не наказание, слышишь? Не для тебя, по крайней мере.

Стив в клетке затихает виновато, и Брок, удовлетворенно выдохнув, снова берет в руки кляп. Маска, сделанная под заказ, немного напоминает ту, что когда-то носил Зимний Солдат: массивная, черная и на крепежных ремешках. Она, знает Брок, закроет большую половину лица, от подбородка почти до самых глаз, а кляп в форма шара, закрепленный с внутренней стороны, займет этот очаровательный рот ввиду отсутствия альтернатив.

Не выдержав, Баки тихо-тихо скулит, и Брок, наклонившись, нежно и со вкусом целует его в губы. Какое-то время Баки не отвечает, но потом послушно открывает рот, и пускает язык Брока внутрь, и отвечает голодно, пока Стив у них за спиной снова оживает и срывается в жалобное хныканье.

Брок улыбается самодовольно Баки в рот, нехотя прерывает поцелуй и осторожно, вдумчиво надевает на него маску. Прилаживает, тщательно фиксирует ремешки, проверяет, чтобы не попали волосы, и вешает аккуратный крохотный замок. Тот защелкивается с тихим, почти интимным звуком, и Баки вздрагивает всем телом. Брок облизывает пересохшие губы и оглаживает его лицо поверх маски. Красивый. Господи. Какой же красивый.

– Уже все, хороший, – шепчет он. – Уже все. Ты отлично смотришься.

Баки издает тихий невнятный звук, и Брок удовлетворенно улыбается и выпрямляется, чтобы развернуться к Стиву. Стив в ужасе.

Стиву нравится касаться Баки. Нравится его целовать, нравится тереться о него носом. Нравится дрочить ему, или отсасывать, или трахаться, но это Брок у них уже отнял, когда упаковал в перчатки, чтобы пальцы были прижаты к ладони, и металлические клетки для члена. Так что Стив может перебиться и со всем остальным, что ему нравится.

Броку – вон – нравилось, когда никто не нарушает правила. Они квиты, разве нет?

– Ему идет, правда? – спрашивает он, и Стив издает громкий, полный возмущения звук, и Брок смеется, а потом возвращается к комоду и снова открывает верхний ящик. Он намеренно медлит, растягивая момент, зная, как Стива заводит и пугает неопределенность. – Не волнуйся, детка. Для тебя тоже такая есть.

Глаза у Стива становятся большие-пребольшие.

Брок не может не наслаждаться тем, как Стив, когда он приближается, пытается отодвинуться, и мотает головой, и жмется в угол клетки. Он выглядит так, будто ему страшно. Страшно на самом деле, и, прежде чем отпереть дверцу, Брок присаживается на корточки и серьезно спрашивает:

– Ты помнишь про кнопку, Стив?

Секунду на лице Стива не отражается ничего, кроме чистой паники, но потом его взгляд медленно, но верно проясняется, и он, подумав, кивает.

– Зеленый?

Стив задумывается еще на секунду, сосредотачивается на ощущениях – и это одна из причин, почему они там, где есть: у всех здесь имеется голова на плечах, и границы, и здравый смысл, – а потом снова кивает.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Брок и отпирает клетку.

Разумеется, у них есть тревожная кнопка – у них у обоих. В правой руке, зажатая в кулаке, зафиксированном перчаткой. Все замки электронные и настроены так, что разблокируются при нажатии. Удобно и практично. Безопасно, что важнее.

– Иди сюда, – зовет Брок, широко открывая дверцу, и Стив медленно, с опаской выбирается. Он красив до умопомрачения – такой: обнаженный, покоренный и прирученный. Сломленный несколькими часами в клетке почти в полной неподвижности, дрожащий, и от того еще более прекрасный. Брок расстегивает ремешки – замок сзади и просто застежка под подбородком – старого кляпа, аккуратно, придерживая за челюсть, вынимает его у Стива изо рта, и тот поспешно облизывается, обрывая нитку слюны, протянувшуюся от его нижней губы до кляпа.

– Брок, мы… – выдыхает Стив судорожно, но не договаривает, потому что Брок целует и его тоже, глубоко и грязно, с силой кусает за нижнюю губу, а потом быстро, пока Стив не успевает опомниться, отстраняется и надевает на него маску. Тоже почти черную, но отливающую немного синевой – под цвет глаз.

Стив, когда щелкает замок, выглядит преданным. Во всех смыслах этого слова, и это настолько красиво, что у Брока сердце заходится, и он сцеловывает соленую влагу у Стива с ресниц. Маска на нем сидит, как влитая.

Как будто Стив и был создан только для того, чтобы ее носить. Чтобы она делала его таким восхитительно уязвимым – огромные, напуганные влажные глаза и светлые пряди, налипшие на лоб, – чтобы Брок стирал подушечками пальцев крупные слезы на стыке нежной кожи и плотного материала.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я делаю это для тебя? – спрашивает Брок и трется щекой о маску. Стив всхлипывает. – Ты не справляешься сам, поэтому я тебе помогу, идет? Будешь носить ее, пока не научишься себя вести. И Баки тоже будет носить. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я и его в клетку сажал, когда ухожу?

Баки ненавидит клетки (кроме той, что запирает на время их особенных дней его член, конечно), и Стив знает это, и мотает поспешно головой.

– Вот и умница, – улыбается Брок. Стив согласно всхлипывает и тычется лбом ему в плечо. Брок с удовольствием треплет его по волосам и целует в макушку. И продолжает, не переставая касаться губами волос: – Хотя я мог бы сажать его на цепь, знаешь. Или подвешивать к потолку без единой опоры. Прямо напротив твоей клетки, детка, чтобы он видел тебя постоянно, слышал тебя и даже приблизиться не мог. И говорить не мог тоже. Только скулить в ответ.

Стив в его руках весь дрожит. Чуть повыше левого локтя прилетает несильным, привлекающим внимание толчком, и Брок вытягивает руку и подтаскивает Баки к ним, ближе.

– Что, хороший, услышал, что мы про тебя разговариваем? – спрашивает он чуть насмешливо и кладет Баки руку под затылок, находит пальцами замок.

Замок шершавый под подушечками пальцев, совсем крохотный, но – Брок знает – довольно крепкий.

Стив поднимает голову, поворачивает чуть, и в его взгляде, направленном на Баки, столько вины за то, что из-за него их обоих наказали, что Брок уверен: этот урок он выучит быстро.

– Можно, – говорит он мягко, прекрасно понимая, насколько это жестоко, и все-таки не в силах удержаться от соблазна закрепить пройденный материал. – Можно, Баки. Коснись Стива.

Они снова синхронно всхлипывают и обращают на Брока два умоляющих взгляда.

– Ну же, – подбадривает Брок. Стив прикрывает глаза, и из-под его ресниц текут слезы. Баки подается к нему, их маски соприкасаются с мягким, тихим стуком. Баки трется лицом о лицо Стива и потерянно скулит. Брок сжимает пальцы у него на загривке.

Баки, последовав примеру Стива, тоже закрывает глаза.

Какое-то время они сидят вот так, потом Брок вздыхает и в два приема поднимается на ноги под синхронный разочарованный вздох. Он находит оба поводка, цепляет Стива и Баки за кольца в ошейниках, и все вместе они идут на кухню.

Пока Брок готовит ужин, его суперсолдатские щенки, отошедшие немного от такого с его стороны вероломства, только и делают, что путаются под ногами и мешаются. В конечном итоге Броку приходится привязать их к ручке двери, и ровно пять минут они сидят послушно, и даже не лезут друг к дружке, и только Стив иногда забывается и начинает скулить, если долго не обращать на него внимания. Потом они начинают отвлекаться, беспокойно ерзать и бодать друг друга упрямыми лбами, играясь.

В какой-то момент Брок вспоминает про предусмотрительно убранный в задний карман джинсов пульт управления, и пробки в задницах ненадолго занимают его щенят. Скулить они начинают уже вдвоем, но перестают хотя бы жалобно пялиться на него поверх масок. Стив касается рукой в перчатке металлических прутьев, обнимающих его полутвердый член, обиженно хмурит брови, и Брок, заметивший это, прибавляет ему немного скорость. Да, с дисциплиной у Стива по-прежнему большие проблемы.

Надо решать.

Когда приготовленный ужин немного остывает, Брок снимает со Стива и Баки маски, и кормит их с рук, и за все это время Стив не издает ни звука и ведет себя, как самый послушный в мире щенок. Они снова палятся, когда, не выдержав, переглядываются, и Баки неосознанно облизывается, и у Стива глаза от одного взгляда на его губы загораются. Брок смеется и легонько щелкает его по носу.

– Не пытайся меня задурить, детка. Я же вижу тебя насквозь.

Когда его щенки оказываются сыты, а маски возвращены на место и надежно зафиксированы, Брок велит:

– Идите поиграйте немного, – он отстегивает поводки и показывает в сторону гостиной. Не удержавшись, отвешивает Баки по заднице сочный шлепок – тот только трогательно поджимает ягодицы – и принимается убирать со стола. Мытье посуды и рассовывание по свободным углам холодильника остатков ужина занимает у Брока добрых полчаса.

Из кухни он идет в гостиную, где падает на диван и врубает первый попавшийся канал. Едва ли по телевизору могут показать что-то интереснее того, что происходит у самых его ног, перед диваном, так что на деле Брок даже не пытается сделать вид, что увлечен чем-то помимо неловкой возни своих щенков.

На импровизированной лежанке из кучи пледов и одеял Баки и Стив пытаются хоть как-то друг к другу прикоснуться, не имея в своем распоряжении ни губ, ни – фактически – рук. Они скулят, и фырчат, и порыкивают, войдя в азарт. Раздается металлический звон, когда они сталкиваются запертыми членами, и снова недовольное, смазанное кляпом, невнятное ворчание.

Они так увлечены друг другом, что почти не замечают его, и Брок, расстегнув джинсы, тянется к журнальному столику за смазкой. Выдавливает немного на ладонь и лезет себе в штаны. Член ложится в руку горячо и ладно.

Брок ласкает себя, глядя на своих щенят: таких отчаянных в своих бесплодных попытках коснуться себя и друг друга, таких восхитительно беспомощных, обнаженных до самого нутра.

Господи, думает он на очередном приближающем его к оргазму толчке, как же он их любит.

За эту открытость, за доверие и за ответное чувство. За то, насколько им хорошо всем втроем, насколько каждый из них на своем месте. За то, как ему сладко от мысли, что у них все всерьез.

Брок не спешит, касается своих тугих яиц, проводит ладонью по всей длине члена и дразнит указательным пальцем щель на головке. У его ног Баки и Стив затихают и только медленно, лениво трутся масками, с тоской глядя друг на друга. Брок думает, что нужно будет им компенсировать: может, связать лицом к лицу, обнимающих друг друга, или наоборот, спиной к спине и чтобы их пальцы переплетались под тугой обвязкой и соприкасались затылки.

Когда Брок кончает, а потом через какое-то время кончает еще раз и застегивает джинсы, Стив и Баки уже спят, вымотанные своей щенячьей возней.

Их обязательно надо будет разбудить, развязать и затащить сначала в душ, а потом и в постель.

И завтра, когда они обнаружат в прихожей забытый кофе, Брок по ошибке схватит стакан Баки, отхлебнет и чуть не проблюется от сладости. Спросит:

– Чья дрянь? – прекрасно зная ответ, и Баки привычно огрызнется:

– Завидуй молча.

Они будут ждать Стива, который – кто бы мог подумать – та еще копуша в мирной жизни, потом будут толкаться в прихожей все втроем, а, когда Баки все-таки удастся проскользнуть первым на лестничную клетку, Стив возьмет Брока за запястье, задержит на секунду и, наклонившись к самому уху, тихо и серьезно скажет:

– Спасибо, – и они снова станут собой до следующего особенного дня. Но это завтра, а сегодня в планах душ и постель, но…

Брок думает: пусть побудут еще немного вот так, его суперсолдатские щенки, прижатые друг к другу, расслабленные и спокойные. Не принадлежащие ни себе, ни друг другу, а только ему, Броку.

Уж больно сладко сопят.


End file.
